We Survive the Cold for Our Love Blossoms in the Snow
by rosehustle1
Summary: Drabbles about Belle and Rumpel's romance during the winter. Takes place after he returns from Neverland. Appearances by Mulan, Neal, Rapunzel, Moe French. My story was written before the revelation about Mulan was made. She is heterosexual in my fic.
1. Chapter 1: First Snow

Part 1: First Snow

Belle was so happy to have Rumpel back. The trip to Neverland had lasted longer than she ever would have imagined. He left in the spring and didn't come back until mid winter. She could still remember how tired and ragged he looked when he came through the portal with an unconscious Henry in his arms. Somehow, the group became separated during the journey due to a number of obstacles both magical and non-magical. Rumpel was the one to actually rescue Henry when the time came. He used a magical sphere, he had acquired from an old wizard friend, who happened to settle down on one of the islands of Neverland. The Charming family, Regina, and Hook all came back by using another portal jumper's hat, but that was another long story.

Belle came to the docks every day at around four in the afternoon after her town council meetings let out. During the day, she asked the dwarves to take shifts around the docks as look outs for the ship. It was on a bitterly cold winter day in the first week of December when Belle finally saw her Rumpel come home. The wind was harsh and the sky was dark with the threat of rain. She was about to stand up from the nearby bench and leave for home (Rumpel's home), when she saw a huge flash of light open up on the dock. The next moment Rumpel appeared with Henry in his arms. She ran over to him in an instant ready to embrace him, but once she grew closer she saw how weak he looked and slowly placed a hand on his cheek instead.

"Sweetheart, you're here." He said with surprise.

"I'm always here waiting and hoping…Rumpel you're finally home."

He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes in relief. When he opened his eyes she could see the fresh tears ready to fall.

"Come with me. We need to get Henry in the car. Then I'll drive us home."

Rumpel smiled. "You're driving now?"

She grinned proudly. "Ruby taught me. I've been using your car…I hope you don't mind"

He laughed and shook his head. "Sweetheart, everything I have is yours. Of course, I don't mind."

She smiled happily at him and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss. They couldn't stay out much longer with Henry knocked out.

Later that night, after giving Henry some healing herbs and getting him to eat two bowls of chicken stew, the three were able to finally relax. Henry was able to tell about his experiences with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys and all the scary adventures he found himself experiencing. Rumpel also talked of his voyage with the group and when they would expect the rest of them to get back. Belle listened with rapt attention as she drank her rosehip tea. After what seemed like hours of tales, Henry went to sleep in the guest room and Belle and Rumpel were left alone.

He was exhausted from his travels. Belle guided him up into their room.

"You need a warm bath."

"Aye, but I fear once I get in the tub I won't be able to get out. My leg is killing me."

She came up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Who said you would be bathing alone."

He turned to face her and smirked.

"I don't know if I'm exactly 'up' for anything tonight, Sweetheart."

She put her arms around his neck and leaned her face close to his own.

"I used to be your caretaker. Let me take care of you."

He kissed her then long and slow.

"Maybe a bath would do me some good." He said when he finally broke from the kiss.

An hour later, the two made it to the bedroom wearing matching white robes and sly grins adorning their faces.

"That soak definitely loosened my muscles." He said with a silly grin as he pulled her close.

"Mine as well. There will be more of that later…but now we should get some rest. I can see the day catching up with you." Belle said as she traced a finger against his brow.

"I think you're right. I'll get my black pajamas."  
"Oh, um I kind of have been wearing those the last few months."

His eyes softened at her admission and he kissed her on the cheek.

"You really missed this old monster huh."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands. "Of course I missed you, and you were never a monster, Love."

It was around midnight when Belle felt Rumpel tap on her shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Sweetheart, wake up. I've something magical to show you."

Belle slowly opened her eyes. She looked to find Rumpel standing near her side of the bed wearing his coat and slippers.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked as she got up to meet him. He snapped his fingers and suddenly her coat appeared in his hands.

"Here put this on. Your slippers are underneath the bed. Meet me in the library." He told her without much explanation.

"But Rumpel what is-"

"I promise my Darling Belle, you'll love it." He said as he limped from the room down the hall to the library.

She shook her head in amusement but did as he asked. She wore her dark blue winter pea coat and her comfy fuzzy yellow slippers.

When she got to the library she realized that he had kept all the lights off save for a few candles near the balcony, which was now open.

Belle walked over to stand with him outside.

"It's freezing Rumpel. What did you want to show me?"

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wait for it. It'll happen in just…one…second."

Suddenly white flakes started to fall from the sky as if he commanded them to do so.

"Wow. This is so beautiful. Are you doing this?"

"No. I just always can smell when snow is coming. This is the first of the season."

She leaned her head against his chest and watched wide-eyed at the beautiful winter scene before her.

"This is lovely. I think this is the first snow I have seen in Storybrooke. I was locked up during all the other times."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I thought as much. Let's make this a tradition, Sweetheart. I'll wake you for the first snow of the season and we'll stand on the balcony here and just savor the natural magical that this non-magical land offers. Would you like that?"

She leaned up to gently kiss his lips. "You're the kindest man I've ever known. You just came back from a harrowing experience and all you can think about is my happiness. I love you with all my heart."

"And I love you with all of mine."


	2. Chapter 2: Snowed In

"Belle, I don't think we'll be getting into town anytime soon." Rumpel said as he looked out the frosted window of the cabin.

Belle put her novel down on the coffee table and got up to join him at the window.

"Oh no. The snow is coming down hard. Rumpel, I only brought enough food for a day." She told him as she worried her lower lip with her teeth. It was a nervous habit of hers which drove him a bit wild if he were to be honest.

"Remember, I have magic. I can conjure some meals, firewood, books…sexy lingerie." He said with a mischievous wink. Belle rolled her eyes playfully and mussed his hair with her fingers.

"I know you can do those things but should you? Magic always comes with a price remember."

"Well, the price is always smaller when done for good purposes such as keeping one's girlfriend fed and happy." He replied as he leaned down to kiss her behind the ear. She squeaked at the sensation.

"That's my sweet spot. You know what that does to me…"

He pulled her flush against him. "Sweetheart, of course I know what it does to you. Part of my evil plan is to work over all your sweet spots until you are begging for me to-"

Ring. Ring.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed as he reached for his cell phone. Belle giggled at his frustration.

"What do you want, Charming?"

Belle wrapped her arms around Rumpel's waist and began to kiss his jaw line and neck as he continued to talk on the phone.

"Well, tell Emma that if she believes that she can heal him then she will heal him. I have told her dozens of times that magic is connected with her emotions and ooh-"

Rumpel was unable to continue his rant when Belle started sucking at his pulse point.

He covered the receiver with his hand and whispered, "Umm, that's _my_ sweet spot darling."

She grinned into his skin and lightly bit down. "Yes, I know. My evil plan is to work all of your sweet spots until you're too bloody incoherent to continue that phone conversation."

He grinned at her in amusement and pulled the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah, I'm here. Uh, I just got a bit burned by the kettle. Look, Charming, just tell her what I said. I got to go there is something boiling over on the stove."

The minute he ended the call he threw the phone down and pulled Belle roughly to him. His mouth was on hers before she could even react. His tongue explored her mouth furiously as his hands worked on unbuttoning her red sweater shirt.

Belle finally was able to break from the kiss and push him back against the nearby sofa. She walked over and pushed herself into his lap.

"Was this a part of your evil plan too, Rumpel?" She asked in a sultry voice as she began grinding herself against his lap. He moaned and pulled her mouth back to meet his own. His hands reached between them and slid into her pants. He cupped her through her underwear and felt how wet she already was. Belle pulled her mouth from his and mewled.

"I wasn't counting on this, but I am open to any of your suggestions." He said with a wicked smile as he slipped a finger into her underwear and began to circle her clit. Belle writhed against him.

"Uh, so far things are working out perfectly." She said in a breathy voice. He leaned his head down and mouthed against her breast. Even though her shirt was still on he could make out her nipples quite easily. But Belle, never to be outdone, turned the tables once more and slipped her hand down his pants. It wasn't long before he was bucking hard into her hand as she bucked hard against his own. After a few minutes of furious writhing, soft bites, and long slow licks, Belle was the first to come quite hard around Rumpel's fingers. She fell against him moaning at the sudden explosion of feeling. It wasn't long before he was spent as well.

"That was amazing." He said as he gently stroked her back. She kissed his chin and sat up.

"I think being snowed in may not be so bad after all." She said as she finally pulled her shirt off and stood up. As she started to walk toward the bedroom, she began undoing her bra and threw it behind her. Rumpel sat dazed for a minute as he watched her slowly undress. Belle stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Rumpel, are you coming?"

He rapidly bolted out of his seat and followed after her.


	3. Chapter 3: Plum Blossoms

"They really are quite beautiful, Rumpel." Belle said as she put the bouquet of pink plum blossoms on the bedside table.  
"They seemed like the perfect flower for this occasion."  
Belle looked at him and then at the bouquet and frowned in confusion.  
"I don't understand. What occasion?"  
He walked over to her and took her hands into his own. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed the knuckles on each. She couldn't help but to smile at his warm affections.  
"The plum blossom is a flower that the Chinese look at with reverence and respect. It is one of the few flowers that actually blossoms during the winter. These little pink blossoms symbolize endurance through hardship and strength. They are a symbol of growth and rebirth. If there ever was a flower that could be a symbol for our love, Belle, this is it."  
She pulled his hands to her and brought them to her own lips as she kissed his palms.  
"That is such a beautiful way to describe our love. You always surprise me, Rumpel."  
He finally closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'm glad you like my surprising nature because as I said this is a special occasion."  
"Ah, yes. Is this our anniversary? I hate that I never can remember these things. All those years locked up and then my stint as Lacey really messed up my sense of time-"  
"Sweetheart, this is not an anniversary…well, not yet at least."  
He leaned forward and kissed both her cheeks and then very lightly her lips.  
"No matter what we've gone through or how often fate has separated us, we always come back to one another. You are the only woman who has loved me with her whole being and accepted who I was. It is you who has inspired me to believe I could be more. You have always been my light, and I hope that I have been yours. Darling Belle, my sweet and strong lover, my best friend, but most of all my truest love, will you be my wife?"  
Belle was momentarily left speechless at Rumpel's words for they were some of the most loving and kind things anyone could ever say. She loved him so deeply it scared her at times. In this moment, she knew that no matter the obstacle she would never leave this man. He would never leave her. They would be happy for the rest of their lives because this was the purest love one could ever hope to feel.  
"Belle? Did you hear-"  
She pulled him close and kissed him fiercely not allowing for any breath to , after a few moments she ended the kiss. Belle ran a hand through his hair.  
"I would very much like to be your wife."  
"I had gathered as much from that kiss but it's nice to hear." He said with a boyish grin.  
They both laughed and he pulled her back into him for another passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: Holiday Shopping

"Belle, I don't understand the rush for this wedding. Is there some other reason that you guys want to be married on Christmas Eve?" Mulan asked as she tried to undo her sapphire colored bridesmaid dress. Belle stepped behind her and unfastened the buttons one by one.  
"I'm not pregnant. You are the fifth person to insinuate that. We just want to be married already. Twenty-eight years and eight months of separation were enough time for us to be apart. Mostly, we just are so excited it's all we think about. Rumpel's a real romantic at his core."  
Mulan slipped out of the dress and began to dress back into her black slacks and green turtle neck.  
"I'll never completely understand the pomp and circumstance involved in a wedding contract, but I am happy for you Belle."  
Belle smiled at her friend and pulled her into an embrace.  
"Mulan, I am so glad you are in Storybrooke. You have always been a true friend. Nothing makes me happier than to have you in my wedding. I also know for a fact that Neal will love this color on you." Belle added with a knowing smirk.  
"Belle, I am not interested in Neal, and he is too interested in the savior to even notice me."  
"So that's why you haven't told him how you feel? You think he wants Emma. Look, I have seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. If we were in the Enchanted Forest and he was dying and you kissed him, I am betting that kiss would save his life."  
Mulan scoffed.  
"You think he's my true love. I don't even think I want a true love. I like being a warrior."  
"Well, I hate to break it to you but Neal likes that about you too. He likes strong women and ever since he met you I can see a real change in him…Just think about it."  
Mulan rolled her eyes at her friend's suggestion but nodded in agreement nonetheless.  
"Belle, have you found your wedding dress yet?"  
"Oh, I am still at a loss when it comes to my own dress. I have been so busy getting the Church setup and the banquet hall decorated that the bridal dress has fallen on the back-burner."  
"Can't Rumpelstiltskin just conjure one for you?"  
"Yeah, but it kind of ruins the surprise of having him see me on the wedding day. No, I'm still looking. I have heard that Rapunzel is quite a good seamstress. She made a beautiful gown for Nova's birthday celebration. I know that Grumpy definitely appreciated it." Belle said with a chuckle.  
"Well, then as your maid of honor, I still don't understand what that title has to do with silly marriage celebrations, I will send her over to your apartment to start on the dress of your choosing. "  
"That would be lovely. I really appreciate it. Set it up for 2 and she can come to my apartment above the library."  
Later the next day, Belle was sitting on her bed in the apartment working on her wedding vows when she heard a knock on her door. She hurriedly went to open the front door.  
"Hey, Belle! Mulan said my services were needed." Rapunzel said with a grin.  
"Yes, I hope she wasn't too demanding about the whole thing."  
"A little but I know how important a beautiful wedding dress is to a bride. But I have to say, Belle, you are cutting things a bit close. The wedding is in eight days!"  
"I know I'm horrible. It really was the last thing I thought of and yet it is one of the most important. Please have a seat and I'll make us some tea." Belle said as she gestured to the lavender colored sofa by the window. Rapunzel walked over to the sofa and sat down. She pulled out her sketch book from her large black book bag and began drawing.  
"I have no idea what design I want or colors if any." Belle yelled from the kitchen.  
Rapunzel didn't answer as she was quite absorbed in her sketching.  
"I think if there can be room for me to twirl a bit and maybe a little sash then I'll be good with anything." Belle yelled once more as she turned off the boiling kettle.  
"So, honey or sugar?" Belle asked as she finally neared the mahogany coffee table. She held a tea tray in her hands that consisted of two small white teacups, sugar cubes, honey, and a few butter cookies on the side.  
Rapunzel looked up from her drawing. She had already finished four sketches by the time Belle entered the room.  
"Oh, two teaspoons of honey will be fine."  
Nodding at her, Belle set to work getting their tea made and finally took a seat on the nearby recliner.  
"Belle, I have sketched a few I ideas that may work. Given your more petite yet curvy body type there are a number of ways we can go. This first sketch is of a more form fitting gown with straps off the shoulder. I would use an overlay of lace at the bodice to create a soft yet elegant look. You could walk just fine in it but it is a bit sexier because it highlights your curves. What do you think?"  
Rapunzel handed the sketch off to Belle. Belle looked it over and her eyes brightened.  
"I think it's quite fetching but if I know Rumpel the minute he sees me in it he'll want to find a room. Let's put it in the maybe pile. What else have you drawn?"  
Rapunzel took the book back and flipped to the next page.  
"The next idea was of a dress that was more inspired by Audrey Hepburn than Marilyn Monroe. The hemline comes to the knees and billows out a bit. The fabric would be chiffon with taffeta underneath. It is very elegant and still sweet enough not to set Rumpel on fire. You can also twirl in it."  
Belle walked over and sat next to Rapunzel to get a better look.  
"Very beautiful. Could you make me a matching white coat to go over it? I know it will be freezing that day."  
"I can do that. I have two more possibilities to show you though."  
Flipping to the next two pages Rapunzel described a classic ball gown with a hint of gold on the trim and then a gown that billowed out with a long train that consisted of lace and silk.  
"So, which speaks to you the most?"  
Belle looked over all the drawings a number of times as she took a few sips of her tea.  
"How about this." She said as she started to put together her own rough sketch which encompassed a few of the details from each of the dresses. She handed it over to Rapunzel awaiting her verdict. Rapunzel looked at the image with delighted surprise.  
"Belle, that is perfect for you. I'll get on it right away."  
"Thank you so much, Rapunzel. You really are quite gifted."  
"You as well. I would have never thought of this. Have you ever thought about getting a side job as a designer?"  
Belle laughed at the suggestion. "As a hobby maybe, but I'll leave the dress designing up to you."


	5. Chapter 5 A Nice Day for a White Wedding

"My dad will be speechless for the first time in his life, once he sees you." Neal said as he handed Belle her bouquet.  
Belle smiled and leaned in to give him a hug.  
"Thank you Bae…I mean Neal. Sorry."  
Bae laughed.  
"You can call me Bae. You are about to become my step-mom after all. So, ready to take that walk?"  
Bell slipped an arm through his and nodded.  
"Thank you for walking me down the aisle. I wish Papa could be here, but he just can't accept my decision."  
"He'll come around. He may never like my dad, and he might have good reason not to. But he will come around for you, Belle. I promise."  
"I hope you're right."  
Belle and Bae stood at the end of the church hall waiting for their cue. Before the music shifted, Belle heard the door beside them open.  
"Belle, I think he's come around." Bae said with a bright smile as he motioned behind her. Belle turned around to see her father. He looked nervous. He looked sorry. He looked so very hopeful. He looked like her Papa.  
"Papa? You've decided to come?"She said with a shaky voice as she walked over to meet him.  
He was silent for a moment as he took in the sight of his little girl dressed up so lovely. She was a woman in love, and he could tell she had never been happier.  
"You look so much like Violet. You look beautiful my darling girl." He said as tears formed in his eyes. Belle walked over and pulled him into a hug.  
"I love you, Papa. I know this is isn't easy for you, but I am so glad you decided to come."  
"Me as well. I can't promise that I'll ever like your husband, but I will try to be civil for your sake, my little Belle."  
"Umm, it's almost time guys. I'll go up first and then you follow after a beat." Bae said as he straightened his tie.  
"Ready?" Belle asked her dad. He shook his head no.  
"I'll never be ready to give you away to another man, but I will try to pretend that I can."  
Belle kissed her father's cheek and the two started their walk.  
"Belle, you look stunning." Rumpel whispered once she had stood before him.  
"You look very handsome too."  
Both smiled at one another and then turned their gaze to the Reverend.  
"We are gathered here today…."

It was close to midnight and the reception was still going strong. Ruby and Archie were waltzing to a slow song. Emma was sharing a saucy joke with Rapunzel by the bar. Bae was talking with Mulan in a quiet corner by the window. Snow and Charming were having a good deal of fun drinking shots with the dwarves as Granny handed out pieces of wedding cake to the guests. Everyone was having a great time, so great in fact, that they did not notice that the guests of honor had slipped away some time ago.  
"Rumpel, this is lovely. How did you arrange this without me finding out?" Belle said as they rode through the town in the horse drawn carriage.  
"Wesley, the farm boy- turned pirate -turned family man, he offered on the condition that I keep that loathsome snake Humperdinck away from his wife. I put a repulse spell on the man and now the thought of Buttercup makes his skin burn and head throb. He can't even look at her without feeling nauseous. True love always has obstacles and Humperdinck was theirs."  
Belle giggled at his absurd method of gaining favors.  
The snow started to fall lightly as they made their way through the town square.  
"It's nice to have this time alone. This is so special."  
Rumpel leaned over to place the fur blanket more firmly over their legs before throwing his arm over her shoulder and bringing her closer.  
"I thought it would be nice after all that planning and town intrusion…"  
"You really aren't a social animal are you?"  
"Hmm, I am where it counts." He said as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Belle kissed him back with equal vigor and then sighed in contentment when they pulled apart.  
"I love you, Rumpel. You are the best husband I could ever ask for."  
"I love you too. You are by far the most amazing wife I could ever dream to have by my side. You are my heart."  
As they gazed into each others' eyes they knew that no matter what happened in the future, they would always have an enduring love that no other love would match. They would have each other and everything that came before and all that was still to come could never tear them down.


End file.
